


Kamasutra

by beyondNiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Bottom Niall, Dom Liam, Innocent Niall, M/M, Protective Liam, Sub Niall, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondNiam/pseuds/beyondNiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Niam smut. Niall and Liam just got married and this is Niall's first time. Wanted to go further but it wouldn't have seemed right considering this was Niall's first time. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamasutra

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything other than what I normally write. I personally love Niam, that's my favorite ship with Ziall a close second. I enjoyed writing this and I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it. I may or may not write a sequel. For now it's a one-shot.

For the lack of a better word, Niall was a prude. In comparison to his band mates who had already done and did rid themselves of the thing Niall was hoping to salvage for his wedding night.

Liam on the contrast was the exact polar opposite of Niall. He was incredibly kinky and the nastiest fucker of them all and if any ever found out they wouldn’t believe it. To them Liam was the one with his head on his shoulders and was the one who managed to keep everything together.

“Like this babes” Liam said, directing his precious little Nialler into the appropriate position. His legs spread nice and wide. Liam was like the predatory wolf and Niall the sacrificial lamb, Niall was for Liam’s taking as his newlywed husband. Niall’s body was Liam’s to own and to take, to do with whatever he pleased.

“L-Liam, i-it hurts!” Niall cried out, almost to the point of crying. The stretching Liam was having him do were beyond his normal capabilities and they were leaving his body sore and used.

“Shh, Nialler, shh. You can do it, do it for me, yeah?” Niall nods reluctantly, hoping to please the man he now calls his husband. It was all he had dreamed of for so long. For a long time he had the biggest crush on Liam and never did he foresee any of this happening, but it did. It was just his and Liam’s secret. No one was to ever know that they married. They married in complete secrecy, jetting off to the  Caribbean island of Aruba soon after for their honeymoon.

“There you go! Oh baby, that’s it!” Liam says applauding Niall as he manages to get into position, albeit with a little push from Liam. They’re clad in only a pair of boxers, out on their balcony of the bungalow they had rented until time unknown. There were no neighbors around to see or hear for miles. Their little bungalow located on a private area of the island. They were free to do what they pleased and Liam had things in mind about what they could do. Niall didn’t know just how kinky he was and what his plans were but his little yoga session had an ulterior motive. Liam was slowly preparing him, he was going to have him in every position imaginable so he needed his little Nialler to be as nimble as a feather and very, very limber.

Liam wasn’t the only one with a fantasy. Niall for the longest time dreamed of Liam having his way with him but would only even allow it until the one day they would finally be together forever. Niall was plenty scared, he had heard rumors, plenty of them to plant the naughtiest thoughts deep into his brain. It wasn’t until one day that he got an actual confirmation about the rumors. One day he had overheard Josh Devine talking with someone else from the band about Liam. They had just finished hitting the showers after playing a quick match of footie with the other lads. At one point their conversation turned to Liam.

Niall recalled Josh’s words vividly. Josh saying to the other person “Did you see Liam in the showers back there? Fuck. Mate I’m jealous, like I am, really. That had to be the biggest cock I’ve seen in my life! Plenty big and as thick as my wrist!” Niall remembered being stunned into place, his breath hitching in his throat and his little hole quivering in fright. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Liam gently rubbing soothing circles on the side of his thigh as he helped him do a split. Liam licked his lips as he trained his eyes on his backside, his eyes hungry for more.

“Stand up baby.” Liam helped his precious little boy up on his two feet, his fingers trailing up and down his thigh before hooking his fingers underneath the elastic of Niall’s briefs. He pulls them down slowly while he pulls Niall against his chest, the small boy in his arms shivering in delight to the close proximity.

“L-Li?” Niall whispers, a bit uneasy and slightly scared.

“Shh…this will just make it feel more natural and easier, ok?” Niall nods, gasping once the cool crisp air hits his bare body. All of him out there for Liam to see. It’s the first time he’s ever been fully undressed in front of Liam. Liam could feel how nervous he is as Niall tries to inconspicuously hide his creamy smooth skin, not a single hair in sight. A pink blush appears on his cheeks as he stares down at the floor nervously. Liam drinks it all up, enjoying the effect he’s having on him. Slowly they make their way back down, Liam positioning Niall back into place before standing back up to remove his own briefs. Liam sinks back onto his knees behind him, his erection at full mast. He sits down and pulls Niall back into him and stretching alongside Niall into a new position, their legs outstretched into a “V” shape with their bodies leaned slightly forward.

Niall’s body trembles from being leaned on by Liam, his burly and masculine chest pressed against his smooth back. Liam can’t help but to place his face in the crook of his neck, breathing hot air against his porcelain skin. A small chaste kiss is enough to leave Niall whimpering internally. Liam places his hands on Niall’s hips, holding him in place as he begins a new stretching routine. They end back up into their initial position after several minutes. Niall was loosening up from Liam’s perspective, but he still had plenty of work to do before he deemed him ready. Their bodies were now clung on tightly, Liam’s stiff rod finding its place nestled between the crevice of Niall’s bottom.

Niall’s bum was everything Liam had dreamed of, perfection incarnate. He had never felt something so strong for a person as much as Niall, not even his past girlfriends could compare to what he felt for Niall. Niall was perfect for him. “Li-Li?” Niall’s whimpering quickly brings him out from his all-consuming thoughts. “Yes-, Nialler?” He whispers huskily into his ear, sinking his teeth into the thin cartilage soon after for a profound effect which did not go unnoticed. Liam can’t help but to bend him over more so he can get a better glimpse of his beautiful bubble butt. Liam growls internally, his inner beast howling with approval at the awe-inspiring sight. “O-oh…” Niall lets out a gasp as he feels Liam thrust his thick staff between his cheeks, Liam’s huge bell-end rubbing against his quivering entrance. Liam feels it pulse each time the tip glides past it. Good thing Liam had enough self-control to not just ram his entire length in like he really wanted to. It would just have to wait he thought to himself.

Niall closes his eyes, his mind bringing him to a place where his innermost fantasies play over and over again. Niall gets that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach he always seems to get when he gets carried away with his thoughts. Now, he was having a fantasy that often played itself repeatedly in his head. Niall always felt guilty having these thoughts, he knew such things weren’t to be thought of until marriage but he just couldn’t. At least not whenever he thought of Liam. The man he had fallen head over heels for when he suddenly realized the transformation he had undergone seemingly overnight. Going from a thin almost geeky looking boy to a man, rugged and burly. Niall had always had an attraction for very masculine men such as Liam. He was very well in love with every aspect about him. He loved the matte of hair on his chest that spread over most of his upper torso and the thick facial hair present on his face and neck.

“C’mon Nialler, time to get up.” Liam says as he lifts him up onto his own two feet. Niall quickly turns his head and plants a kiss on his lips in thanks for the lift and also because he loved him. It wasn’t that dark out just yet and Liam needed a few things from town so he left Niall on his own while he went in search of whatever it was he needed. “Call me, if you need anything. Ok?” Niall nods as he falls back against their bed. Just before he leaves he gives Niall a passionate kiss on the lips with a little tongue side action.  

As soon as Liam leaves, Niall quickly makes work of his clothes. Shrugging them off with ease before jumping back onto the bed completely nude. He looks at himself through the mirror, inspecting his innermost area with his legs spread wide. His fingers slowly make their way downwards until their close to the rim of his little pink hole. Niall looks at himself closely, edging on the brink of touching his inner sanctum but he just couldn’t. He wouldn’t violate himself with his own fingers, it was wrong. He belonged to Liam and only Liam could do it. Niall had lost track of time and without ever realizing he was being watched by Liam through the door’s keyhole.

Liam had come back earlier because he forgot his wallet, but just as he was almost through the door he had caught Niall looking at himself through the full-length stand-alone mirror to the side of the bed. Niall was far too ingrained in his image that he didn’t notice Liam come in but Liam quickly left the room and spied on him through the keyhole. Liam grew painstakingly hard in his shorts as he watched Niall’s actions intently. Niall rubbed his pretty little hole, gasping as the pads of his fingers came into contact with it. He was incredibly sensitive, far much more than he nor Liam could ever imagine. Niall wouldn’t cross the boundary however, refusing to even imagine pushing a finger into himself. Liam licked his lips while he carefully slipped a hand into his tightly packed shorts and slowly began to stroke the enormous monster confined underneath the all too tight fabric.

Niall rubbed at his entrance more liberally, applying the most minimal pressure so as to not soil himself with his seed. He was already on the brink, teetering on the edge of orgasm just from touching the bundle of nerves. Liam could see that himself and he too knew he wouldn’t last as long. It had been too long since he last had sex, nearly two years and all he had in that time was his hand as his trusty companion. He always knew Niall would never allow for it to go further than the all too occasionally rare makeout session. Liam had every intention of waiting until the right time, but now he was fearing he couldn’t hold off any longer. Niall was finally his, he couldn’t deny Liam. In Niall’s words “my body is your temple” and right now that couldn’t be more true. His body was his to own, to do with whatever he pleased. Liam had had enough. He couldn’t bare it for just a second longer as he bursts into the room, startling the precious little boy writhing on the bed just from touching himself.

“L-Liam! I-It’s not what it looks like. I-I-“ before Niall could finish Liam pressed his lips onto Niall’s soft pink lips, thrusting his tongue past the only barrier between him and the inside of his mouth. Niall whimpered helplessly as Liam kissed him roughly. Liam’s rough hands roaming his smooth slender body while he continued his assault on his lips. Liam quickly worked his fingers towards their destination, Niall’s little pert nipples. As soon as they found their target, he lightly pinched them with his forefingers, making Niall mewl and rut against his hips, pressing his smooth backside onto Liam. He pinched Niall’s rosy nubs once again, this time harder, making his little Nialler cry out into his mouth.

“Ohh baby…” he whispered huskily into his ear after breaking away from their intense kiss. Liam’s hands slowly inched their way down, away from Niall’s sensitive nipples and towards his ass. He rubbed his hand on his ass cheek while the other remaining hand crept it’s way between the cleft of his ass, quickly finding the little treasure hidden in between. Niall clung on tightly to Liam, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck tightly. Niall buried his face into the crook of Liam’s neck as he felt a finger run itself up and down and around his taint. That one finger multiplied itself into four within moments, each of them circling around the rim of his hole like a fleet of ravenous sharks.

“You’re mine!” Liam said in a dark tone that gave Niall goosebumps. The dark tone of Liam’s voice turning him on, making Niall’s 6 ½” cock leak profusely down the sides of his shaft. Liam soon pulled away, removing himself from Niall completely as he stripped himself of his clothing, just as he was about to strip off his shorts Niall stopped him, halting him in his tracks as he got down on his knees before him. Niall felt a surge of courage race through his veins as he crawled closer to Liam, placing his hands on the front of his shorts. Liam looked down at Niall as he slowly pulled down his shorts down to his knees and gasping loudly as soon as he saw the red tip of his cock peeking out from under the elastic of his briefs. The swollen bell-end already leaking a copious amount of pre-cum. Niall looked down ashamedly, a pink tinge coloring his cheeks. Niall thought to himself that what he had overheard Josh say that one time was nothing but the truth. Liam was hung like a stallion with the balls of a bull which looked so pent up with his seed.

“Nialler…look at me.” Liam murmured softly, making Niall look up to him just to see him now fully unclothed. Liam’s thick shaft pointing straight forward in Niall’s direction. Something came over him and he scooted closer, looking back and forth between his lover and his dick. Niall after a few minutes leaned in closer, his small mouth inches away from the angry looking tip. Niall did the unexpected and gave the tip a kiss, making Liam hiss. Niall blushed at that. A couple seconds passed by before he opened his mouth and took in the tip into his mouth, his lips tightly wrapping themselves around the crown. Liam groaned as he looked down at his little Nialler taking in the crown of his dick into his moist mouth. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Niall open his eyes as he looked up at him, the dazzling blue eyes looking incredibly beautiful and he couldn’t just forget about how innocent he looked.

Liam’s hooded member strengthened even more in between those little pink lips. He was so hard he felt that he could even, quite literally, cut through diamond. The image of Niall’s innocence compared to the obscene looking object barely past his lips almost made him want to cum. Niall was frozen solid, panicking about what to do next, his heart thumping, ready to burst from out of his chest. Liam instantly picked up on this, his body, mind, and soul completely in tune with Niall’s. Liam ran his fingers through the feathery blonde hair, hoping that it would reassure Niall. Niall leaned into his touch, closing his eyes momentarily.

“Now, baby. Nialler, I want you to breathe. Take a deep breath and relax.” Niall did as he was told, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing while he awaited for the rest of Liam’s instructions.

“Ok. That’s great babe. Relax. Now, now I want you to relax your throat and slowly lean forward, taking only as much as you can. And, breathe. Breathe through your nose, Nialler.” Niall relaxed his throat muscles and slowly took in the meaty shaft, making sure to breathe through his nose while he did so. Liam screwed his eyes shut as the smaller lad engulfed his shaft little by little. Liam kept his fingers in his hair, slightly tugging at the ends, unable to help it as he was experiencing pleasure like no other. Liam was really big, Niall thought. It was hard for him to take Liam, the girth of his shaft stretching Niall’s tiny little mouth awfully wide to accommodate it fully in his oral cavity. When Liam suddenly looked down, the wind was knocked right out of him. Right before his eyes, his little Nialler had taken him in all the way, his cute little button nose buried against the thick thatch of coarse brown hairs located at the base of his dick.

Niall began to bob his head up and down, his eyes fixed on Liam’s mesmerizing pools of honey. Liam had no words and just looked straight down at his little angel. He stared as Niall hollowed his cheeks on instinct, sucking him like a real pro. Liam’s eyes shut everytime he felt Niall’s small tongue dart around his shaft, licking up and down his prick. His hand moved away from his hair, trailing down the side of his face to his chin. Liam places two of his fingers under his chin and makes him look up again. The innocence in his eyes making him weak in the knees. He kept Niall like that, refusing to break their visual connection.  

Suddenly, Liam pulled away. His member pulling out of Niall’s mouth with a loud obscene plop, a thick wad of spit trailing between his luscious pink lips and the reddish looking tip. Niall looked at him innocently, wondering if he did anything wrong. He didn’t have much time to think as he was abruptly scooped up into Liam’s strong arms. Liam cradling the younger lad against his chest. Liam moves with purpose towards the chaise between the mirror and the bed, settling down on it with Niall on top of him. Liam sits up while he positions Niall on top of his lap, with his legs spread at either side. For a moment he gets up, leaving Niall to stay in place as he moves over to the mirror and positions it so it captures both of them on the chaise.

Liam gets them back into place. “M, gonna wreck you so good tonight baby. Gonna make you scream. Make you cry out in pleasure.” He whispers darkly as he begins to suck on his collarbone. Niall arches his back and whimpers as Liam kisses up and down his neck, sucking and leaving little blemishes on his porcelain skin. Niall can’t get those words out of his thoughts, excitement running through his veins because of them. Still, there’s plenty of fear coursing through his veins as well. He couldn’t possibly fit, he was _too big_.

Liam worked slowly, moving from his neck to his chest. Niall’s delectable buds were jutting from out of his chest and he couldn’t wait to bite down on them. Bite down on them he did not a second after setting his sights on them, making Niall choke back a sob. His nipples were highly sensitive, especially so in their aroused state. While he bit, licked and sucked on one he pinched and rolled the other nub between his fingers. Niall’s azure orbs prickled with tears due to the overwhelming pleasure he felt and Liam loved it. The tears slowly fell down the sides of his cheeks making Liam move back up to lick up his delicious salty tears.

“C’mere babes.” Liam said as he opened his arms wide for Niall, Niall throwing himself into his arms swiftly and burrowing his face into the crook of his neck. Liam smoothed his hands down his sides, soothing him for a moment before moving further down towards his plump ass. A little gasp escapes past his pink lips as Liam takes a handful in each hand, groping his bubble butt with purpose. Liam kneads the soft cheeks in his hand over and over for a while as Niall relaxes into it. Liam looks straight into the mirror looking into the reflective glass as he pulls his cheeks apart, parting them wide open. Right there, in the middle was one of the most beautiful sights and he couldn’t wait to ravage and plunder it of everything.  

Liam licked his lips as he edged two of his fingers closer to the small rim before finally setting them flatly over it. He lets out a low growl against Niall’s ear as he prods lightly at the tight seal, Niall’s little bunghole quivering in return to the bold touch. Liam rubs at the small entrance proactively, completely unrelenting. Liam uses a variety of pressures, each consecutive one varying slightly from the other. He’s a quivering mess in his arms and Liam had barely done much of anything he was hoping to do. It was delicious to Liam seeing just how messed up he was.

“Mmm, gonna open you up now. Gonna violate your pretty little hole with my fingers.” Niall gasps and buries his face even more into his neck just at the mere mention of his plans. Liam slowly brings the prodding fingers up to his lips, letting a generous amount of spit slip past his lips and onto them. He brings his fingers back down, smearing some of the cool spit over his taint. He rubs at his hole once more, spreading his slick all over it. “Gonna be good boy, baby? Gonna let me in?” He whispers into his ear, in a raspy and seductive voice. Niall silently nods against his neck while he braces himself for Liam’s slick digits.

Liam takes his middle finger and begins to gently pierce through the small sphincter muscle, Niall’s breathing is shaky and labored as he feels Liam’s finger breach the tight seal and into his ass. “Soooo, tight baby.” He coos into his ear as he draws his finger back a bit before pushing back in, going slightly faster this time around. In and out, in and out Liam’s finger goes as he imagines inside his head, his throbbing cock slamming into Niall’s tight heat. Liam feels as it clamps down on his finger, clenching onto it tightly, almost as if never wanting to let it go. “Fuck…” he murmurs breathlessly as he readies his other finger to push into his hole, pushing it in a second flat.

Now he has two fingers, working their way, pumping back and forth into his arse. Niall’s breathing is ragged, voice hoarse, just from two fingers. Liam takes his time, working his fingers into him achingly slow, alternating between slow and fast every few minutes. That is until he settles down on slow, leaving Niall to subconsciously push down on his fingers hoping to rile him to speed back up. “So good. You’re doing so good baby. I think you’re ready for another one.” He whispers into his ear, Niall however doesn’t think he can handle another and whimpers loudly, shaking his head. Liam however didn’t let up and thrust the third finger in deep, joining the other fingers deep in his ass. Liam  pumps them in and out, watching carefully in the mirror as he does so. Niall’s shaking as he works him out with his fingers.

The sight in the mirror makes him go nuts, wanting to be in the place of his fingers instead. Niall’s slowly calming back down, coming to enjoy the feeling of being stretched by three fingers, but he still didn’t believe he could take Liam. He really wanted to, but he just didn’t know if he could. It would hurt. Hurt badly. Niall at first didn’t see himself worrying about the pain, pain was only natural for the first time but once he caught sight of Liam’s cock, it sent pain shooting up his spine.

Then, abruptly he feels Liam’s long digits withdraw from his opening, making him quickly miss the feeling of them inside him. Niall whimpers at the loss and Liam just chuckles, knowing what it is he’s whimpering about. “Don’t worry baby. There’s more to come. Tonight’s only just beginning.” At that he reluctantly gets up and throws Niall down on the mattress with his legs spread wide and his ass in the air. Liam gets down on his knees at the side of the bed so he’s at eye level with his destination. Niall’s little hole. He licks his lips in anticipation as he stares down at the puckered up entrance. Niall feels Liam’s warm breath fanning over his ass cheeks and quickly thinks to himself, is he really? But, before he can even finish his thought, Liam buries his face between his cheeks. Niall’s bubble butt smothering Liam’s face. Liam’s facial hair tickles his ass and lets out a small giggle as he moves his head side to side.

He smells so heavenly, Liam’s thinks to himself as he breathes in his little leprechaun’s scent. He smelled sweet, like strawberries. Liam’s tongue darts out, wanting a taste of his little angel. His tongue poking forward and making contact with the younger lad’s hole. He lays his long slick muscle over it and waits a second before giving it a quick swipe. Niall quickly reaches for the sheets, fisting them in his pale hands as he feels Liam perusing around his opening with his tongue. Liam takes his time licking out the Irish lad, tongue swirling directly over the pulsing rim.

Liam raises his head slightly so he catches a glimpse of the writhing figure on the bed, Niall tossing and turning his head side to side. Liam watches closely as he begins to prod at his opening with his hot poker. Soon enough he’s managed to breach the tight entrance with his tongue and begins to eat him out furiously. Liam was acting like a ravenous animal, feasting on the younger boy roughly, relentlessly. He withdraws his tongue and returns to licking at his taint, this time with a lot more enthusiasm. Nodding his head and making loud slurping noises while doing so. He does this for several minutes before thrusting back into his tight heat with his tongue, spearing past the tight ring of muscle. Niall’s a complete and utter mess, a slight sheen appearing on his chest from the heat coursing through his body.

“L-LEEYUM!” Screams, Niall. Liam having located his prostate with his finger. Liam grins against his ass in accomplishment, glad to having found his sweet spot. He quickly removes himself from his bum and kneels between his spread legs while completely towering over his lover. Niall’s eyes shoot open when he feels an unknown foreign object pushing against the bud of his hole. He gasps when it pushes against his entrance again.

“Ohhh, Ni…I can’t wait any longer to be inside of you. You ready babes? Ready for my big cock?” Liam leans down and attaches their lips, kissing him with passion while he slaps the tip of his dick against Niall’s opening. “Gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna give it to you nice and rough! Is that what you want me to do Nialler? Huh? Talk to me.” He says into his ear as he pulls away from Niall.

“Y-yes! L-Li, please! I-I need you! I’m yours, my body, mind and soul are yours for you to keep forever. Do, do w-what you want with me.” Liam spits down at his cock and smears it along the entirety of his length. He lines himself up with his entrance and takes Niall’s legs into his hands and puts them atop his shoulder. “Ready?” Niall nods and leans forward with Liam meeting him halfway. Niall throws himself at Liam, wrapping his arms around his neck securely. “It’s gonna hurt babe. Just breathe, ok?” He doesn’t say anything and Liam just takes that as his cue to keep going.

“L-Leeyum, it, it hurts!” He whimpers loudly as Liam pushes through. Liam stops and just lets him get used to the intrusion. It takes several minutes before he’s used to it and Liam begins to move once again. Liam doesn’t stop until he’s balls deep, bottoming out in a matter of seconds. God, he thinks to himself, reveling in the feeling of being buried in to the hilt inside Niall’s tight heat. Liam starts off slow and gentle, using only shallow thrusts to begin with before moving onto long and deep thrusts. Niall can’t believe it, he managed to take all of Liam, it hurt but just not as much as he imagined. Liam was making him feel things unknown, things he’s never imagined.

A dam suddenly bursts in Liam’s head and begins snapping his hips back and forth, thrusting into Niall wildly. Niall holds on to dear life as Liam keeps true to his word that he was going to wreck him. Niall’s whimpering, moaning, groaning and just about every sound in the book. “M gonna fucking pound you into the mattress…so fricking hard…” Liam really starts to pound into him, his large sack slapping against Niall’s bum with each thrust, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room.

“LIAM” screams Niall as he comes, his thick creamy seed splattering between their bellies.

“F-Fuck! M’ close babe! G-Gonna cum inside your arse. Gonna fill ya up. O-OH H-HERE IT COMES!” Liam roars as he spills his seed into Niall’s arse, filling him to the brim before pulling out and looking on in amazement as it spills out of his quivering hole.

“You-you were so good, Nialler. N-next time, I won’t hold back.” Liam says as he ends their night with a kiss on the lips.  


End file.
